


Mission Exploration (Q3 2013)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [27]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	1. Day 1

“Mama and papa went away yesterday with Raiya for the summer.” Yuto whispers as JUMP practice for their upcoming concert. They are still in the beginning of rehearsal, and though many of the songs has been performed many times on stage and many of their songs have got new choreography, but there is (no matter what) a habit of leaving a gap where Ryutaro used to be.   
“You aren’t going?” Yamada asks, wiping his sweat with the towel round his neck. Yuto shakes his head.   
“Can’t. Rehearsals, filming, this and that and everything.” Yuto says, sitting down on the floor. “They aren’t going far though, mama said we’ll go somewhere nice as a family when I have more time off.” Yamada sits down next to him.  
“How long are they away for?”  
“A week, just to see the grandparents.”  
“So what’s your plan?” Yamada asks. “You know my family will always welcome you to stay right? And just bring Tamu even though he is capable to live practically on his own.”  
“Well. I was thinking...” Yuto says, turning his head just to check no one is within hearing range. “Wanna come and stay?”  
“Really?” Yamada asks.   
“Might as well make the most of it, right?” Yuto winks.  
“Don’t you think people might be suspicious?” Yuto shakes his head.   
“I am not asking you to stay for the full week. THAT will be suspicious. But for a few days here and there, it should be okay. You always stay over at mine and I go to your all the time so there shouldn’t be too many questions ask.” Yuto answers. “It’s up to you of course, I just think we shouldn’t let an empty house go to waste.”  
Yuto has a point.  
They work together and practically live together sometimes when work is hectic. And for the next week they don’t have anything but rehearsals (Yamada has School Gakumei, but he has no idea when - Though he is pretty sure Chinen will remind him), Yuto has a house on his own, they might as well make the most of it.  
“Okay.” Yamada smiles.  
“Really?”  
“Only because you can’t cook. I am making sure you won’t be eating out every night.” Yamada answers. “And Tamu-chan needs feeding.”  
“I am a little bit more capable than that.” Yuto mumbles. Yamada pats his hair.  
“Keep telling yourself that.” Yamada smiles. “Why don’t you come and stay over tonight, and we can plan? Okasan is probably aware that your family is away and she’ll definitely be suspicious if I tell her I’m staying at yours tonight the moment your family went away even though nobody knows about us.”

*

Truths behold, the moment Yamada agrees to stay over at Yuto’s, and he knows exactly what is in Yuto’s head. Yamada knows Yuto is fully aware that he knows Yamada is aware too, and that he pretty much has the same intention. They have been waiting for Yuto to turn 20. They have been together for nearly a year, and both of them think it is time to take the next step. They have spent more than enough time kissing and cuddling and doing couple-y things, but anything to do with skin to skin contact have been north of the ‘equator’ and anything else has been over clothes. The main reason being there is always a family member in the house, and none of them have any concept of privacy.  
Admittedly they reckon all their family members have suspected that they are together and trying to stop them from doing anything they will regret, because at the end of the day, they only turned 20 a few months ago, and they are still living at home. If their siblings see anything inappropriate (and poor Raiya who is still actually quite little), it is going to be really uncomfortable for all of them, especially neither of them have confirmed nor denied that they are in a relationship.  
And they deliberately not wanting to make anything official between the two of them, in front of their family as much as JUMP.  
Because Chinen is nosy and Chinen always wants to know.   
However, from what Saya has told Chihiro, Chinen has been pulling a face every time he mentions that Yuto and Yamada are spending the night together.   
Chinen ALWAYS knows.  
“Tadaima!” Yamada announces the moment he walks into his home with Yuto.  
“Tadaima!” Yuto also says as Yamada pulls out slippers for both of them as Yuto holds their bags. He puts the slippers on and runs up to Yamada’s room with their bags whilst Yamada heads into the kitchen and pours a glass of water and down the whole glass before refilling it up and drinks half of it.   
Summer in Tokyo is no joking matter.   
“Yuto! I want to say ‘What a surprise’ but I am kind of expecting you.” Yamada’s mother says as he walks into the kitchen after dropping their bags in Yamada’s room. “Are you planning to stay with us this week? Your mum told me she is heading to Okinawa with your dad and Raiya. Today?”  
“Yesterday.” Yuto answers. “I am staying tonight if that’s okay?” he asks, picking up Yamada’s glass and drinks what is left of it and pours himself another glass.   
“Always.” She smiles. “You know you’re just like a son to me.”  
“Thank you. Okasan.” Yuto smiles.   
“Only tonight though? You know you can stay as long as you want. I mean, Ryosuke didn’t get a double bed for nothing.” Yuto looks at Yamada. Obviously their mothers have talked on the phone. Even though Yuto’s parents are happy for Yuto to be on his own in a house, they probably suspected the boys want to be alone in an empty house with no disturbance from anybody whatsoever.   
“I think I need to learn how to live on my own to be honest.” Yuto says. “I am looking at move out.”  
“Does your family know about this?” Yamada’s mother asks and Yuto nods.  
“My working hour is really disturbing for mama and papa and of course Raiya. I don’t get home sometimes until something like three in the morning and I sometimes wake the whole house up because I start knocking things over.”  
“Not used to the extra lengths of the limbs.” Yamada smirks.   
“And I am generating too much stuff in my room.”  
“Stop buying cameras.” Yamada says again, but Yuto ignores him.  
“Ryosuke has been looking too, for similar reasons.” Yamada’s mother says. “You two aren’t...” They both look at Yamada’s mother. “...you know, moving in together...”  
“Yama-chan would kill me if we live together.” Yuto says quickly. Yamada just nods along. “I am not messy but I don’t clean twice a day when I have a day off.”  
“I will destroy every single camera in sight.” Yamada deadpans. “I see enough of them at work, I don’t need to see it outside work. Besides, they get in the way. They are good for nothing, except for door stoppers, being stupidly heavy and all.”  
“I like my house lived-in.” Yuto interrupts.  
“I like my house spotless.”  
“As much as I love the smell of roses, I am not too sure about dead cacti.” Yuto smirks. “And I don’t want to set my home on fire with the amount of candles around.”   
“At least I don’t trip over my own slippers when I wake up in the morning.” Yamada argues back.   
“I can’t live with the out of tune Saxophone practice either.” Yuto says.   
“Oh the drums. And the constant banging and beating on surfaces...” Yamada adds.   
“I get it.” Yamada’s mother laughs. “The two of you can’t live with each other.”

...but can’t live without each other. 

She doesn’t finish the sentence out loud. It’d be embarrassing for the two of them.   
“Not for an extended period of time.” Both of them say at the same time.   
“Well dinner is nearly ready. Why don’t you get out of your clothes so I can put it in the wash whilst we have dinner.” his mother answers. “It’s just the three of us tonight.”  
“Where’s Otousan?” Yamada asks.   
“Father’s evening at Misaki’s school and then he said he’ll take her out to dinner.” She answers. “And Chihiro is doing some sort of a fashion thing and she’s gone to Kyoto. She said she should be back late tonight.”

*

Yamada and Yuto do the cleaning up whilst Yamada’s mother sits with a cup of tea watching the two of them, one washing and one drying. The two of them are muttering at each other and laughing, and Yamada is quite happily leaning onto the taller boy. Yamada’s mother is thinking if it is worth talking to the two of them about their relationship. Every time she talks to Yuto’s mother (nearly every day, they are practically best friends), their relationship often comes up and the two of them always end up talking about them as a unit and as if they have been together for forever (ignoring the few years in between).   
The two of them promptly finish with the washing up. Yuto sits down with Yamada’s mother and Yamada sits down with a cup of tea in his mug, which Yuto takes a mouthful and nearly burns his tongue. Yamada starts laughing at Yuto and calling him ‘baka’ and Yuto sits there and pouts at him, whilst Yamada gets him a glass of water to cool the burning tongue. The two of them look as if they are living in their own little bubble.  
“Ne.” Yamada’s mother says, trying to get their attention. The two of them turn their heads and look at Yamada’s mother. “It’s just the three of us in the house now. I just want to ask you both one thing.” The two of them looks intensely at Yamada’s mother, their hands hold together as if they were in ‘Risou no Musoko’. “Are you two together?”  
“What?!” Yamada shouts.  
“No!” Yuto says at the same time.  
“Seriously. I see how the two of you are together. You say you are best friends, but I don’t see either of you with Chinen or Keito in a bubble as if no one else matters.” Yamada’s mother sighs.   
“How long have you been suspecting?” Yamada asks, trying to calm down a bit.  
“When you two become close again.” Yamada’s mother answers. “In fact, Yuto’s mum was first.”  
“Mama?” Yuto asks and she nods.   
“It was when Ryosuke stayed over at yours after you made up, when you were cooped up in your room.” She answers. “She called me and told me Ryosuke was staying the night when she found the two of you cuddled together and asleep by the drums.”  
“We do that regularly.” Yamada says, waving his hand around.   
“When no one can approach Yuto? Not even Raiya?” The two of them look guilty. “I am not against anything. I just want to know so when you officially become an item, so I know what to say to people if they ask, not that it’s anybody’s business but yours.” Yuto and Yamada look at each other as if they are having a silence discussion between them. “You can’t deny you’re in a relationship, when the two of you are having silence conversations.”   
“Are you upset?” Yamada asks. “Because I am the sole carrier of the ‘Yamada’ name.”   
“Honey. We are not royalty and we are definitely not a family that needs the family name to be carried down a bloodline.” She laughs. “And there’s nothing stopping you to carry the ‘Yamada’ name if you want to.”   
“I like the name ‘Yamada’.” Yuto nods, completely oblivious to what he just said.   
“I do too.” Yamada’s mum laughs. Yuto blushes as he realises what she is laughing about. “Well, now that I am clearer on this situation, I shall leave you both to it. Don’t stay up too late though, because I think there’s rehearsal in the morning?” They nod and stand up. Yuto head upstairs first, whilst Yamada puts his mug away.   
“Okasan.” Yamada says.   
“Yes?”   
“Thank you for being so... Understanding?”   
“Love is love Ryosuke. Love overcomes everything. You are my child and I love you. And Yuto too.” She smiles and gently rubs Yamada’s hair before he bounces back to his room. 

*

Yamada wakes up to a quiet but frantic knock on his door, which is unusual because no one ever knocks on his door. He struggles out of Yuto’s death grip and opens his bedroom door.   
A very blurry Chihiro stands in front of him as he squints.   
“Glasses?” Chihiro laughs.   
“Huh?” Yamada asks, trying to rub the sleep away.   
“Okasan said Yuto stayed last night.” Chihiro answers and hands a bag over. “Present for you both.”  
“Wha?” Yamada asks, still have no idea what is happening, because he is completely oblivious when he is half asleep.   
“Don’t let Okasan know.” She says, tapping Yamada’s nose. “Go back to bed. You only have another few hours of sleep before you have to get to work.” She says, Yamada wants to ask what is in the bag but Chihiro has already wandered off back to her room. Yamada throws the bag into Yuto’s bag before climbing back into bed.  
“Who is it?” Yuto mumbles, tightens his arms round Yamada’s middle.  
“Aneki.” Yamada answers.   
“This early? Is everything okay?”  
“Not serious. Sleep.”  
There is just something satisfying with the aircon on and a massive duvet, cuddling up to Yuto who gives the best cuddles ever.


	2. Day 2

No one seems to be shocked when the two of them leave together and head to the station together, get on the same train and get off at the same stop, walks to the ramen shop and eat a bowl of noodle and shares three plates of gyoza and edamame and wash it all down with a Coke each. Yamada sends a message to let his mother know he is staying at Yuto’s for the night. She sends a smiley face back with an ‘ok’. They walk into the house together, Tamu greets both of them and Yuto overflows Tamu’s food bowl and Yamada fills up his water bowl.  
It’s normal.  
Nothing has changed.  
They carry on as if it’s routine, move round each other as if they have lived together forever.  
They are completely knackered from rehearsal, and all they want is a nice hot tub of water to soak themselves in and fall asleep in bed straight away. Yuto heads straight to the bathroom to turn on the faucet in the tub, and Yamada grabs two towels from Yuto’s room. They scrub each other’s back and sits in the tub that is slightly too hot but not scolding, trying to get rid of the muscle aches.  
They have every intention to do what they both have in their heads. Problem is, when they are actually in bed, their bodies are too tired to do anything but their brains are wide awake.  
“It’s so quiet. I can hear the aircon.” Yuto says.  
“Never been home alone?” Yamada asks, snuggles up to Yuto.  
“I don’t know. It doesn’t seem so quiet when I’m actually on my own.” Yuto says. “It’s like you silence the house.”  
“I have super powers, of course.” Yamada says as he attacks under Yuto’s arms. Yuto flinches and nearly falls off the bed.  
“We are running out of space.” Yuto says, pulling himself back into bed. “I need a double bed but I can’t fit one in.”  
“I can always sleep in Raiya’s room.” Yamada smirks.  
“What’s the fun in that?” Yuto asks, wrapping his arms round Yamada’s middle but his fingers tickles the side of the waist. Yamada tries to squirm, hoping Yuto wouldn’t notice. “You are ticklish?”  
“No. That’s you.” He answers. Yuto tickles the side of Yamada’s waist again, but Yamada doesn’t move. “See. Told you.”  
“You turned it off.” Yuto pouts.  
“You can’t turn it off. It’s a body reaction.” Yamada laughs. “Let’s go to bed, we have a lot on tomorrow.”  
“But you’re ticklish.” Yuto asks again.  
“No, you’re ticklish.” Yamada says again.  
“Tomorrow?” Yuto asks.  
“Tomorrow.” Yamada answers, kissing the middle of Yuto’s chest. “By the way, aneki gave us a present, I threw it I your bag.”  
“I did wonder what is in that bag.” Yuto answers. “I just pull it out and put it on my desk.”  
“We’ll deal with it later.” Yamada yawns. “Bed time.”


	3. Day 3

“A little birdie told onechan who told me that Yutti has an empty house to himself, and you’re staying with Yutti whilst he has an empty house.” Chinen says to Yamada as he walks into the dressing room. Yuto has been called to try his new jacket for the stage, counting the last one restricted his movement when he plays the drums (and he kind of has grown out of it).   
“Does the little birdie go with the name of Chihiro?” Yamada asks.   
“Possibly.” Chinen says.   
“Your onechan needs to stop talking to my aneki because it doesn’t concern her if Yuto has an empty house to himself or not.” Yamada says. The rest of JUMP look at the two of them, no one wants to get in Chinen’s way when he is trying to prove someone guilty.   
“So Yutti does have an empty house to himself.” Chinen smirks.   
“I am neither admitting nor denying that.” Yamada says.  
“But you have been staying at Yutti’s.”   
“I stay at Yuto’s all the time. And I stayed at Yuto’s last night.” Yamada answers, and realises he has probably volunteered too much information. Yuto walks in right at that moment, and everybody who has been listening to the conversation turn to look at him.   
“I didn’t do anything!” Yuto says. They all turn to look at Chinen and Yamada.   
“Yutti.” Chinen smiles and walks towards Yuto. Yuto natural instinct kicks in and starts backing away from Chinen. “I’m staying over at yours tonight. G-Rockets have practice until late and there is no one to take care of me.”   
“You don’t need anybody to take care of you.” Yuto says. “You have always been independent.”  
“That’s beside the point.” Chinen waves his hands. “I’m staying with you tonight.”   
Yuto looks at Yamada. Yamada shrugs and signals to him that he’ll go home tonight.   
“Sure. But don’t expect me to feed you because I can’t cook.” Yuto says.  
“That’s not a problem.” Chinen smiles. “Because Ryosuke is coming with us.”   
“What?” Yamada asks.   
“If Yama-Chan is there, I think I should too!” Keito shouts. “SEVEN Party!”

*

Yuto isn’t quite sure what just happened.  
One minute Yamada is cooking up a storm in the kitchen with help from Keito and Chinen is just lying on the sofa munching on his snack whilst he goes to open the door, the next minute everyone from JUMP is sitting in his sitting room, beer and Coke cans all over the floor and sushi and sashimi platter all over the coffee table.   
“JUMPARTY!” Dai-chan shouts when they are half-drunk.   
“What time is rehearsal tomorrow?” Yuto asks Yabu who is sitting next to him.   
“I got us tomorrow morning off.” Yabu says with a peace sign. “We are ahead of schedule when it comes to dance rehearsal so we have some wiggle room to take a break.”   
Yamada looks at Yuto.   
That’s why BEST are all here. They got the all-clear from their manager before they come over.   
With food.   
Because Yabu is just so responsible and he makes sure everything will be fine.  
“Are you all staying tonight?” Yuto asks.   
“You don’t expect me to drive home after a few drinks, do you?” Yuya asks. Yuto shakes his head. “I didn’t think so.”   
“So where we are sleeping?” Inoo asks, waving a can of beer at themselves like a drunken old man, and not a Johnny’s Idol™.   
“You old man, aren’t going anywhere near a bed.” Hikaru says. “You are sleeping in the bath tub.”  
“Dai-Chan can fit in a tub better. He is smaller.” Inoo says.   
Yuto sighs and rubs his temple.   
Eight people staying over.   
“Seven is all sleeping in Yuto’s room. That’s the original plan.” Yamada says, knowing exactly what Yuto is thinking.   
“Er... How?” Hikaru asks.   
“Two on the bed, two on the floor.” Yamada says.   
“Doesn’t Yuto have like… drums and stuff in his room?” Keito asks. “And by stuff, I mean shoes? How are we going to sleep on the floor?”  
“I’m on the bed with Yuto. You are on the floor with Chinen.”   
“I’m the youngest. I should get the bed.” Chinen says.   
“Fat chance.” Yamada smirks. “It’s Yuto’s house. Yuto gets the bed.”   
“What’s that got to do with you then?” Chinen asks. “I can share Yuto’s bed. Surely the biggest and the smallest sharing the bed are easier?”   
“You hate sharing a bed with me because I’m a cuddler.” Yuto points out.   
“I can share Yuto’s bed.” Keito says. Everybody shakes their heads.   
“We all know that’s not going to happen.” Dai-chan smirks.   
“We all know you will never get the bed.” Yuya says.   
“Why can’t Yuto sleep in his parent’s room?” Inoo asks. Yuto and Yamada look at each other again.   
They have completely forgotten THAT possibility.   
“I don’t think it’s right to invade Yuto’s parents’ room.” Yabu finally says. “We have already turned up unannounced; it’s not fair on Yuto already.” The rest of them sigh. “SEVEN have sorted themselves. Inoo and Arioka can sleep in the sitting room. Me, Hikaru and Yuya will sleep in Raiya’s room.”   
“Planning Nazi in full action.” Hikaru says to Keito who nods along.   
“Yaotome Hikaru. You’re the first one.” Yabu says, pointing at him. “Bathroom. Now. Inoo, Arioka. Clean up the cans. Takaki. Sort out the leftovers. I’ll do the washing up.”  
“What about SEVEN?” Hikaru asks.   
“Yamada did the cooking with Keito. Yuto needs to grab all the necessity for us tonight.”   
“What about Chinen?” Dai-Chan asks.   
“Do you expect Chinen to do anything?” Yuya asks, and Chinen just nods, spreads himself on the sofa again with a massive packet of caramel popcorn.   
Yuto heads upstairs and Yamada follows him up briefly, claiming that Yuto can’t physically get all the beddings for everyone and Chinen watches Yamada as he move up the stairs and Yuto standing at the top of the stairs waiting for him.   
“They are so guilty.” He mumbles to himself. 

*

“Sorry.” Yamada says as he helps Yuto with the futon and extra duvets and pillows.   
“What for?”   
“If aneki hasn’t told Saya-San about the empty house, you wouldn’t have to deal with everybody tonight. They’ve ruined our plan.” Yamada says as Yuto piles on the pillows in his arms. Yuto runs his hand through Yamada’s hair and pops his head to the side to kiss Yamada’s cheek.   
“Silly Ryosuke.” Yuto says. “It’s nice that they are here. Even though I know exactly what Chinen is plotting.” He laughs as he grabs the duvets. “Whatever meant to happen will happen. We just have to wait and see. Besides, we haven’t had a night together as JUMP for a while without adult supervision. It’s been fun tonight.”   
“True...” Yamada answers as they move their extra beddings to Raiya’s room.   
“We still have nearly a whole week, right?” Yuto smiles as he lays out the futons and Yamada throws the pillows on top of it. Without warning, Yuto grabs Yamada’s wrist and pulls, Yamada falls on top of Yuto and both of them lands on the futon with a small thump. Yamada leans down and presses a swift kiss on Yuto’s lips.   
“I can never understand how you can be so confident and so optimistic.” Yamada sighs as he buries his head into the crook of Yuto’s neck.   
“Johnny-san said to me once, ‘you’ll have to live through the unknown either way, do it with a smile is always easier than doing it with a frown. At least you won’t be pushing people away’. That’s what got me out of a rut.” Yuto answers, gently stroking Yamada’s back. The two of them stay on the futon on top of each other, Yamada breathing in Yuto and Yuto stroking Yamada, feeling every muscle on his back. They hear Hikaru coming out of the bathroom and someone else rushes in.   
“Do you think we should go back downstairs?” Yamada asks.   
“I think we should. But I am stupidly content right here.” Yuto sighs.   
“Tomorrow?”   
“Tomorrow.”   
The two of them head back downstairs with beddings for Dai-Chan and Inoo. Needless to say, the Wii has been plugged in and as usual, battling out on Mario Kart and it looks like Yabu has gone into the bathroom after Hikaru. Yamada heads into the kitchen to make some tea, Yuto sits down on the floor and grabs one of his cameras and starts taking photos. Chinen hands his controller to Dai-Chan before heading into the kitchen.   
“That took you long enough.” Chinen smirks.   
“Yuto did not expect BEST to turn up.” Yamada answers, waiting for the kettle to boil. “Your fault.”   
“I thought you were gonna accuse me of blue balls.” Chinen says, pulling out cups from the cupboards.   
“Why would I do that?” Yamada says, facing the other way in case Chinen sees his cheeks red hot.   
“Onechan said Chihiro-San assumed you two would want an empty house.” Chinen says, putting the cup on the tray as Yamada pulls out tea and a teapot before pulling out his phone.   
“I am telling aneki to stop discussing my relationship with group members with your sister.” Yamada says, typing away on his phone.   
“So it is a relationship?” Chinen asks.  
“Any friendship is a relationship.” Yamada says. “We have a relationship.”  
“But you’re not denying you and Yuto want an empty house.” Chinen’s eyebrow rises.   
“You can believe whatever you want to.” Yamada answers, pours water into the teapot. “You are too invested in my relationships with other members. Are you jealous Chi-Chan?”   
“Why should I? My best friend status is undeniable and unshakable. My sister and your sister are best friends too. I just don’t like to not know things.”   
“You can’t know everything.” Yamada says, picking up the tray with the teapot. “Grab the cups, will you?” Chinen sighs and walks after Yamada back into the sitting room.   
Yabu eventually calls it a night and they all head to bed after Keito’s ninth lost.   
“I’ve told manager-san to pick us up here tomorrow at one and then we can order lunch whilst on the way there.” Yabu says. They say goodnight to everybody before all heading to their ‘allocated’ room.   
Yuto brushes a quiet kiss on the back of Yamada’s neck as he intertwines his legs with Yuto.   
“You two.” Chinen says in the dark room as Yuto and Yamada get themselves comfortable. “No funny business.”   
“You’re going to be my funny business.” Yuto says and suddenly Keito and Chinen both feel a weight on top of them and there are hands everywhere tickling them and they are all laughing in a pile of limbs and wrestling their ways to get away from Yuto and Yamada. The light to the room is switched on suddenly and Yabu stands by the door.   
“Sleep.” Yabu says with authority. Yamada and Yuto scramble to climb up and back into the bed and Chinen and Keito arrange themselves back on the futon. “If I hear anything from this room... Chinen is going with me, and Yamada is going to sleep in the sitting room and I am throwing Takaki in here.”


	4. Day 4

Yuto and Yamada end up not being able to spend time together the next day. Yamada has an evening thing with ‘School Gakumei’ that he has forgotten about, and because Chinen has practically told the whole agency that Yuto is home alone, nearly every senpai (who are not doing anything) have offered to take him out for dinner because he has been known to not be able to cook. He manages to hide out for a good afternoon in the agency, until Kamenashi finds him and takes him out to dinner, and Takizawa and Tsubasa join the two of them with Aiba and Ohno before Kamenashi drops him home just after midnight. All of them promise him food if he ever needs it whilst his parents are away.   
Yuto is lying in bed at half past two in the morning when he sees a message from Yamada saying he is on his way home and he can come round after he has been dropped off.

Yuto: go home, you’re tired. I’ll come round for breakfast tomorrow.   
Yamada: I’ll let Okasan know. I am thinking the universe is determined to keep us apart.   
Yuto: Que sera sera.   
Yamada: huh?  
Yuto: whatever will be will be. 

Yuto puts his phone back onto his bedside table when the bag on his desk caught his eyes.  
The present from Chihiro.   
He reaches out for the bag and looks right into it. He can feel his cheeks heating up.   
He very quickly puts the bag into one of the drawers of his bedside table and pulls the duvet right over his face as if he just had a bad dream.   
“It can’t be real...” He mumbles to himself. “Just a dream…”


	5. Day 5

Yuto finally had time to get Yamada on his own to tell him about Chihiro’s ‘present’ when Keito grabs his arm and turns him around.   
“Papa asks if you want to come over to dinner.” Keito asks Yuto when they have finished rehearsal for the night.   
“Okay...?” Yuto asks, not sure why.   
“I told him your parents are away. He knows you can’t cook.” Keito smiles.   
Bless his cotton socks, Keito is just so lovely and caring.   
“I’m in!” Chinen says. “I love Kenichi-papa’s cooking!”   
“Can I come too?” Yamada asks, knowing Yuto can’t decline Keito’s offer.   
“Of course!” Keito answers. “He’s round the corner so he’s gonna be here in a bit.”   
“Excellent.” Chinen smiles.   
Okamoto greets them all with a smile before driving towards home.   
Okamoto always feed them with too much food and they always laugh too hard when they are all sitting together and Okamoto telling tales of the agency. Okamoto drives Chinen home, but Yuto and Yamada deny and say thank you, and end up walking home because they are so full and they only lives about an hour’s walk away.   
Yuto and Yamada stop in front of Yamada’s house, when both of them realise it is the last night that Yuto has the empty house to himself before his family comes back.   
And they are on their own.   
And no one knows they are on their own.   
The two of them look at each other before ignoring the heavy stomach (from the food) and run towards Yuto’s house. Yuto fumbles with the keys to the front door, and they kick their shoes off. Tamu’s head pops up and sees them before going back to sleep. Yuto very quickly throws food into his nearly emptied bowl, and Yamada also fills up the water. They practically run up to Yuto’s room and shut the door behind them. They turn their phones to silent and throw them in their bags before pressing their lips together, crawling at each other’s clothes until only their boxers are left and running their hands on each other’s body. Yuto slowly backs towards his bed with Yamada in his arms and sits down on the edge of his bed with Yamada straddles his thighs before pressing their lips together again. Yuto wraps his arms round Yamada’s waist, and he extends his legs and locks his ankles round Yuto’s waist with his arms wrap round his shoulders. Both of them can feel each other through the two thin layers of boxers as they grind against each other with their lips still attached to each other until both of them shiver and release into their boxers.   
Yuto collapses onto his own bed with Yamada on top of him and he moves both of them and lies down properly.   
“This is messy.” Yamada says, trying to get comfortable but he can’t, not with a massive wet patch on the front of his boxers.   
“Tell me something I don’t know.” Yuto laughs. “It’s not the first time, and probably won’t be the last.” Yamada reaches for the band of Yuto’s boxers and Yuto looks right into his eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Yuto asks. “It’s messy.”   
“Can’t be worse than mine.” Yamada answers as he pulls his own boxers off and throws it off the bed before reaching for Yuto’s and does the same.   
“I can’t believe you just threw the boxers off. Like that. And not into the laundry hamper.” Yuto says, dragging his hands from Yamada’s back to his ass and squeeze. “What happened to my Ryosuke?”   
“Shut up.” He says with a laugh before sitting up, lining their hips together.   
Yuto reaches his hands up towards Yamada’s waist when he tries to squirm away. Yuto’s eyebrows furrows before squeezing into Yamada’s thigh, who gasps and let out of squeak.   
“So you are ticklish.” Yuto says, sitting up with his hands on Yamada’s waist.   
“I’m not.” He answers. “You caught me off guard.” Yuto’s hands run up the side of Yamada’s body as his thumbs brush against his nipples. Yamada shivers. Then Yuto quickly starts tickling Yamada’s waist again, who lets out a giggling before squirming and the two of them end up wrestling each other in Yuto’s bed, both trying to get each other. Yuto, being taller, flips the two of them over, kneeling with his legs in either side of Yamada’s and traps him underneath him.   
“You said you’re not ticklish.” Yuto laughs, both of his hands trap Yamada’s wrists over his head.   
“I am not.” Yuto leans down, his lips barely touching Yamada’s, but their crotches are definitely brushing.   
“Explain to me then, dear Ryosuke, why did you squirm when I was tickling you?”   
“It’s a natural body reaction.” Yamada answers. Yuto moves one of Yamada’s wrists into his other hand, and reaches for Yamada’s waist with his now free hand and his fingers dance along the Yamada’s side. Yamada tries to squirm again, and as his hips lifts off from the bed, their crotches grind against each other and for a second Yuto has forgotten what he is about to do. Yamada takes the opportunity and flips the two of them over again, skin on skin, grinding even more against Yuto’s crotch and he lets out a moan.  
The two of them are still young after all, and definitely have too much stamina.   
“Do you want to do it like this?” Yuto asks.   
“I don’t know what I want.” Yamada answers, a blush creeping up his cheeks.   
“Well, apparently aneki does.” Yuto says and sits up, opening one of his drawers of the bedside table and pulls out the bag from Chihiro before handing it to Yamada. He opens it without any hesitation as Yuto sits there, leaning back with his weight on one of his arms, another one reaches out for Yamada’s dick which is half hard. Yamada doesn’t stop him, but doesn’t really react to what he is doing either. He watches Yamada as his eyes open wide and his jaw drops, and the blush never leaves his face as he strokes lazily on Yamada’s dick, feeling the weight in his hand as it slowly grows harder and larger.   
“You didn’t prank me.” Yuto shakes his head. “What the hell...” Yamada mumbles before looking at Yuto. “You are serious.” He nods again. “Oh my god.”   
“I thought I dreamt it.” Yuto says, letting go of Yamada’s dick and takes the bag from Yamada’s hand and puts it on the side before continuing with what he was doing previously and Yamada couldn’t help but moan and his head throws backwards. “Do you like it?”  
“More than I should.” Yamada says as he reaches for the bag and empty the content of it onto the bed. Bottles of different flavour lubes fall out of the bag, as well as disposable toys.   
“Do you think she is trying to tell me something?” Yamada asks. “Or us?”   
“What… to get on with it?” Yuto asks, sitting up and runs his free hand over Yamada’s hair. “You know she’s left one thing out.”   
“She has?” Yamada asks, tilting his head and grabs Yuto’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm being lacing their fingers together. “Is it important?”  
“Depends.” Yuto says, mirroring Yamada and tilts his head.   
“Well it seems like she’s gotten anything that is possible from the sex shop.” Yamada mumbles.   
“Condoms. She didn’t buy any condoms.” Yuto says. Yamada removes Yuto’s hand from his dick, and Yuto raises an eyebrow at him before he pushes Yuto onto his back and traps Yuto underneath him.   
“Well I don’t think it’s THAT important.” Yamada says with a sultry smile. “I haven’t been with anybody before, and I know you haven’t either. And neither of us are likely to be pregnant…” Yuto nods as he leans down and kisses him, who automatically wraps his arms round Yamada’s back. “I want to try something.” He says against Yuto’s lips.   
“I’m up for anything.” Yuto answers.   
“Sit up?” Yamada says as he moves away from Yuto and Yamada rests his hands on Yuto’s should and pushes him again the headboard just so that he can sit against it.   
“Do I want to know what you want to do?” Yuto laughs, his hands on Yamada’s hips as Yamada stands over Yuto and shuffles forward. Yamada puts one of his hands on Yuto’s face, and another one pulling on Yuto’s hair, hard enough for Yuto to know he’s in charge right now, but just enough to not hurt him.   
“Suck me.” Yamada says.   
“You are so hot right now.” Yuto says as he keeps one of his hands on Yamada’s hip, and the other one holding onto Yamada’s dick. “Itadakimasu...”  
Yuto isn’t sure what to expect.  
Yamada isn’t sure what to expect either but when he feels the warmth from Yuto’s mouth, he can’t help but pushes a bit too hard and nearly collapses on top of Yuto (only breaking the fall when his head hits the wall) because it seems like he has lost the ability to control his limbs, and nearly chokes Yuto who gags quite loudly.  
“I am so sorry!” Yamada says, sitting back down on Yuto’s lap and wrapping both of his hands on Yuto’s face to make sure he’s okay.   
“I am fine.” Yuto smiles, his face red and his eyes watering from nearly choking. “Just...” Yuto put his hands on Yamada’s hips again. “Pull my hair all you want, but don’t thrust, okay?” Yamada nods. Yuto guides him back onto his feet and once again, slowly putting Yamada back into his mouth and bobs his head slowly, keeping one hand on Yamada’s hips still and the other one holding onto the base, making sure Yamada can’t physically choke him again.  
“Have you got any idea what you are doing?” Yamada asks. Yuto looks up and shakes his head. Yamada pulls out of Yuto’s mouth and bends down to kiss Yuto’s swollen lips. “We’ll work on that one. As much as it supposed to feel amazing, I kinda want to get to the good part where we have been looking forward to.” Yuto grabs one of the bottles on the bed.  
“Strawberry. Aneki knows us too well.” He smiles before ripping the bottle open and squeezes a generous amount on his fingers before reaching behind Yamada. “Are you sure about this?” Yuto asks once again, and Yamada nods, once again. “You have to let me know if I hurt you.”  
“Shut up and get on with it.” Yamada says against Yuto’s lips.  
“So demanding.” Yuto smiles, leaning in to kiss Yamada as he grabs Yuto’s wrist with one of his hands, gently guiding him in. Yamada whimpers as Yuto gently pushes past his ring of muscles, and Yuto plants feathery kisses on the crook of his neck. “So tight, Ryosuke...” Yuto slowly pumps his fingers in and out as Yamada slowly relaxes.   
“More.” Yamada says.  
“You sure?” Yuto asks and Yamada nods, his forehead rests on Yuto’s shoulder. Yuto pushes in a second finger with the first, gently nibbling on Yamada’s ear as he mouths on Yuto’s collarbone. Yuto stops when his second finger is fully in with the first. “Okay?” Yamada whines.  
“Hold it for a second.” Yamada whispers. Yuto doesn’t dare to move. He doesn’t want to hurt Yamada. “I just need to get used to it.” Yuto can feel Yamada clenches round his fingers and relaxes, then clenches again in quick concessions. Yuto presses kissing all over the side of his face and neck, ear and shoulder to distract Yamada and eventually he stops. He lifts up his head and kisses Yuto. “Okay. Carry on.”  
“You sure.” Yuto asks, pressing his forehead against Yamada. He nods. “Okay.” Yuto pumps his fingers in and out slowly like he did earlier on, and as he brushes against something that feels slightly different inside Yamada, he lets out a moan that Yuto wants to hear again. He reaches for the same spot, and Yamada goes limp on top of him.   
“One more.” Yamada half whispers, half whines. “One more finger, and I want you.”  
“Hold on.” Yuto says, pulling his fingers out completely and Yamada’s eyebrows furrow. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Yuto dribbles more lube on his fingers, before pushing the two fingers slowly back into Yamada. Instead of pumping them in and out, he is moving his fingers in a scissor motion, it feels weird, but not uncomfortable. Yamada grabs the lube and squeeze into his palm before reaching for Yuto’s undeniable hard on that has been pressing against his stomach. He pumps his hand up and down Yuto’s shaft, and Yuto throws his head back and growls.   
“That good?” Yamada says, kissing Yuto’s jugular. Yuto pushes another finger into Yamada in response.   
“Feels okay?” Yuto asks again, stopping his movement in case he is hurting Yamada.   
“Yes.” Yamada answers. Yuto carries on pushing and pulling his fingers in and out of Yamada whilst he pumps Yuto’s shaft lazily, enough to drive him wild, but not enough to push him over the edge. “I think I am ready...”  
“You sure?” Yuto asks. “It’s going to hurt.”  
“You’ll never hurt me.” Yamada answers, gently removing Yuto’s hands. Yamada squeezes more lube directly onto Yuto’s shaft, which causes him to hiss from the coldness of the gel. “Sorry.” Yuto shakes his head with a smile, pressing a kiss on Yamada’s cheek.   
“We’ll work on you not killing me afterwards.” Yamada move himself so that he is right above Yuto and holds Yuto’s dick in one hand and the other one, holding onto Yuto’s shoulder.   
“My pace?”  
“Definitely.” Yuto answers, holding onto Yamada’s hips as he slowly sinks down onto Yuto.  
Yuto is definitely a lot thicker than three fingers, and definitely a lot more than three fingers length-wise. Yamada stops as the head pushes pass the muscles, his forehead covers in sweat and his eyes watering. It hurts, but not as much as he anticipated. It’s a matter of getting use to the stretch.  
“Say the word and I’ll pull out.” Yuto says, looking right into Yamada’s eyes with so much love that Yamada thinks that he would burst.   
“No.” Yamada says as he puts one of his hands on top of Yuto’s on his waist. “Just give me a minute.”  
“As much as you want.” Yuto says, brushing a strand of hair off Yamada’s face as he holds onto Yamada, relieving some of his weights. It feels like forever for Yamada, but it only feels like a few seconds for Yuto before Yamada sinks deeper down. Yuto and Yamada both let out an animalistic sound from their throat when Yuto is completely buried inside of Yamada.   
“I love you.” Yuto says, reaching out for Yamada’s lips and brushes his hair off his forehead.  
“I love you too.” Yamada says against his and locks their lips together again. Yuto is hoping that the kiss will distract Yamada, as he can feel him clenching and relaxing in quick concessions, just like before. He knows Yamada is trying to get used to the intrusion and if the distraction worked last time, it should work again. Yamada pulls away from the kiss, and puts both of his hands on Yuto’s shoulder as leverage. He slowly lifts himself up until only the tip of Yuto’s dick is inside him, and he slowly sinks back down slowly again.   
“Oh my god...” Yuto moans, and Yamada throws his head back. “You’re so tight and so hot inside…”  
“Yes...” Yamada whimpers, slowing moving faster as he gets more used to having Yuto inside him.   
“Ryosuke...” Yuto says, blinding reaching out for the lube and squeeze some on his hand before reaching out to pumps Yamada’s shaft just as he did before.   
“Move with me.” Yamada says. The moment Yuto hears the words, he thrusts up into Yamada as he sinks down and swears. “That feels really good.”  
“Yeah?” Yuto says as his lips latches onto one of Yamada’s nipples. Yamada lets out a massive moan that he doesn’t even realise it was his voice, until Yuto wraps one of his arms round Yamada’s waist and holds Yamada still as he thrusts in and out, the other hand pumping still and his lips pressing kisses all over his chest. He has never been so thankful for Yuto’s ability of multitasking.  
“Yuto...” Yamada says. “I don’t know how long I can hold it for.”  
“Don’t.” Yuto says.   
“Together.” Yamada says. Yuto nods and wanting to pull out, but Yamada stops him. “I want you inside.” Yuto growls again and sucks hard on Yamada’s nipple as he explodes in his hand, his body taut. Yuto thrusts one last time and moans against Yamada’s chest and holds him tight as he releases inside Yamada, his face presses tightly against Yamada’s chest. Yamada collapses on top of Yuto, both of their weight against the headboard.   
“I totally understand the craze.” Yuto says after the two of them catch their breath.  
“I know what you mean.” Yamada answers. As Yuto softens, he slides out of Yamada, who whimpers at the empty feeling.   
“Did I hurt you?” Yuto asks.  
“No. It just… feels empty.” Yamada says. “Shower?”  
“Yes.” Yuto says. “I need to find my legs first.” Yamada laughs, and Yuto thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he has ever heard (and when Yamada moans, but that’s only reserved for him and no one else). Yamada sits up and tries to push himself onto his knees, but he can’t find the strength.   
“As much as I think I am pretty disgusting right now, I can totally see your point.” Yamada answers as he reaches out behind him along Yuto’s arm and lace their fingers together. Yuto puts his arms round his neck again, not letting his hands go until he make sure Yamada has secured his arms round his neck. “What are you doing?”  
“Shower.” Yuto says, swinging his legs onto the side of the bed with Yamada still on his lap.  
“You have found your legs?” Yamada asks. “Because I don’t want to break anything. We are so close to our tour, you know.”  
“I’ll be fine.” Yuto smiles as he stands up with Yamada in his arms, whose subconsciously wraps his legs round Yuto’s waist.  
Yuto feels something dripping onto his left foot.  
“You’re dripping.” Yuto says.  
“Technically. I am leaking.” Yamada mumbles against Yuto’s skin, wrapping his arms even tighter round Yuto’s neck and his face buries into Yuto’s neck and hoping Yuto can’t feel his cheeks burning up. He can’t believe Yuto just said that. “You’re leaking out of me. It’s all yours.”  
“Well you know, marking my territories and all.” Yuto answers, pressing a kiss on Yamada’s hairline and walk briskly into the bathroom.   
Yuto can’t believe how Yamada’s brain has turned into completely mush. To the point where he is incapable for moving his limbs and that there is no brain-to-mouth filter.  
He nearly trips over the threshold when he puts him down in the bathroom, and slumps right onto when he turns the shower on.  
“I’m leaky.” Yamada says as he reaches behind him to clean up and grimaces.   
“Do you want me to help?” Yuto asks.  
“What...?” Yamada answers too quickly. Yuto shrugs.  
“It’s not like my fingers hasn’t been up there...” Yuto says, getting closer to Yamada but Yamada presses both of his palms against Yuto’s chest.   
“I think I can do that.” Yamada says. “I am just saying it’s messy.”  
“Shall I let aneki know maybe condom is a good idea? It’ll be less messy that way.” Yuto smirks. Yamada shakes his head quickly, but too quickly and he ends up nearly falling over again but Yuto catches him.   
“She knows too much already.” Yamada says. “Besides, I like to be able to feel you... properly.”  
“I don’t know why you’re blushing Ryosuke. Anything that comes out of your brain without the brain-to-mouth filter sounds like music to my ears.” Yuto answers, tilting his head with a finger underneath his chin. Yamada can feel Yuto’s dick poking him on his stomach.  
“Is this the lust phase?” Yamada asks and looks down.  
“I think it’s the physical phase.” Yuto answers, and tilts Yamada’s face back up at him before pressing his lips against his. “But like I say, I am marking my territories.” Yamada smiles against Yuto’s lips and wraps his hand on Yuto’s shaft again.   
“I like it when you mark your territories.” Yamada answers. Yuto smiles, running his hands down the side of Yamada’s waist and once again Yamada squirms, but this time he actually jumps and falls into Yuto.  
“You said you’re not ticklish.” Yuto says, holding onto Yamada tight, hoping his brain is still mush, he has been wanting to get to the bottom of that for a while now.   
“I am not.” Yamada answers.   
“But you squirmed and you jumped.” Yuto states.  
“If I know someone is about to tickle me, I can focus somewhere else on my body and not be ticklish. But it someone gets me unexpectedly, I am still going to jump.” Yamada answers.   
“Ah. Mystery solved.” Yuto says with a smile.


	6. Day 6

Yuto wakes with a Yamada asleep heavily on his shoulder, completely butt-naked and tucks into his side when he hears noises downstairs. For a second he freaks out because he supposed to be home alone (with Yamada).  
He also realises that his parents and Raiya are back from holiday. He reaches out for his phone but he remembers both he and Yamada have their phones on silent, and it’s probably run out of battery by now. His phone has something like 30% left and it must be dead by now.  
He wants to get his phone, but he knows the moment be moves, Yamada will wake up, and he doesn’t have the heart to wake Yamada after such a long and tiring night.  
They didn’t stop after the shower.  
As if they have discovered a brand new sensation, they just want to experience and experiment anything and everything.  
He doesn’t remember exactly what happen, but he knows they made full use of the ‘goodie bag’ from Chihiro and at some point they also said they are going to have to visit the shop themselves.  
They were so hyped up, even at the prime of their youth, they tired themselves out completely when the adrenaline rush was over, and collapsed on top of each other, fell asleep completely naked.  
First time for Yuto who loves his pyjamas.  
He checks the time on his bedside table.  
Half past nine.  
Half past nine.  
Is he supposed to be somewhere at half past nine?  
“Yuto?” Yamada mumbles next to Yuto’s ear.  
“Awake?”  
“What time?”  
“Half past nine.” Yamada suddenly sits up, all trace of sleep gone. “What’s wrong?”  
“Rehearsal nine?” Yuto is possibly the only person that understands Yamada wake up talks.  
Rehearsal at nine.  
He swears under his breath. He knows they were meant to be somewhere.  
“No phone?” Yamada asks. Yuto assumes he meant did their phone not ring.  
“No battery.” Yuto answers. Yamada flips back onto the bed and tucks himself back into Yuto’s side, he had no intention to grab his phone from his bag.  
Nor does Yuto.  
They are fucked.  
But at least they are contented.


	7. Day 7

“Where were you both yesterday?” Their manager asks as the two of them walk into rehearsal the next day with a mask over each of their faces. “No calls, no messages from either of you, nothing.” They both pull out doctor’s notes. Yamada suffers from tension headache, and Yuto suffers from a 24 hour stomach bug.   
“My parents were away.” Yuto answers. “No one was home.”   
“No mobile phone.” Yamada answers. “Tension headache.”   
Their manager narrows his eyes and looks at both of them. Yuto has a cotton scarf round his neck in the middle of summer and Yamada wearing a t-shirt that goes all the way to his collarbone. He takes both of the doctor’s notes from them and walks away with a puffed face. Both Yuto and Yamada relax when he walks out.   
“Safe...” Yuto mumbles next to Yamada’s ear.   
“Stage two.” Yamada whispers.   
“Where were you two yesterday?” Dai-chan asks.   
“No one could get in touch with either of you yesterday.” Hikaru says.  
“We lost you both after dinner!” Keito adds.   
“You really scared us!” Yabu says.   
“Sorry.” The two of them answers.   
“Chinen and Keito rush to Yamada’s house after rehearsal and she said you aren’t home.” Yuya says.   
“And we don’t know when Yuto’s family are back so we didn’t check Yuto’s house.” Inoo says.  
“24 hour Stomach bug. Throwing up and sleeping in the bathroom.” Yuto says, pointing at himself. Then he points as Yamada. “Tension headache, phonophobia and photophobia.” Then he signals both of them.   
“That bad?” Inoo asks. They both nods. 

Both Yamada and Yuto try not to look each other, in case Chinen notices anything.  
The two of them take things quite easily throughout the day, not wanting to expose themselves. Their manager comes back after lunch, confirming that the doctor’s notes are genuine. Both Yamada and Yuto look at each other and nod subtly. Their manager tells them to go home and rest for the rest of the day, given that the doctor’s note actually tell both of them to rest for another 48 hours. They leave after apologising to the rest of JUMP before leaving.   
They notice Chinen hasn’t said anything.  
At all.   
And Chinen always says something. 

*

“I know I can find you both together.” Chinen says as he throws open Yamada’s bedroom door. Yuto checks the time. Quarter to seven. He must have come straight from rehearsal. The two of them are tucked in bed watching White Collar. He climbs onto Yamada’s bed, turns the TV off with both Yamada and Yuto protesting. “Neither of you were sick yesterday.” Chinen says as if it’s a statement.   
“Yes we were.” Yamada answers. “Doctor’s notes, remember? And genuine note too.” Yuto nods.   
“Too suspicious.” Chinen says, sitting at the end of the bed, looking at Yuto and Yamada.   
“What about?” Yuto asks.   
“Both of you. Missing yesterday. The last night that Yutti’s family is away.” Chinen says, rubbing his chin. “Scarf. High neck t-shirt.”  
“It’s a normal t-shirt.” Yamada says.   
“And the scarf is a fashion statement.” Yuto adds.   
“Ryosuke doesn’t wear t-shirts with high-collar, and Yutti hates the heat so wearing a scarf in the middle of summer is unusual.” Chinen smirks. “Did you make the most of the last night of an empty house?”   
“There’s nothing to make the most of.” Yamada sighs. “We aren’t together. We just spend a lot of time together. I spend a lot of time with you too. And Keito.”   
“Besides the point.” Chinen answers. “You two were alone the night before, and probably yesterday night too.”   
“Yes. I was alone last night and the night before.” Yuto says. “So was Yama-Chan.”   
“Lies.” Chinen says, pointing at the two of them. “It’s so obvious you two are together.” They look at Chinen. “Matching sick note?”  
“It’s not matching.” Yuto says.   
“Same doctor?” Chinen smirks.   
“We live practically next to each other. Of course it’s going to be the same doctor.” Yamada argues. “Also it’s the doctor that is pre-approved by the agency. NDA, remember?”   
“Too many loopholes.”   
“You’re finding them because you want to.” Yuto says. “Can’t you just believe that we were both ill?”  
“I want to.” Chinen says. “But I have learnt to expect the unexpected in JUMP, especially from you two.”  
“Only because you want us to be together.” Yamada says and Yuto nods. “If you take that out of the equation, everything is a lot easier to take in.”   
“This time.” Chinen sighs. “I don’t have any evidence to prove you both wrong.”   
“You won’t find anything.” Yuto says, taking the remote from Chinen’s hand. “Are you gonna stay for dinner? We are about to finish season three and there’s still another one to go before Yama-Chan has caught up on what’s currently on air.”   
“I’m gonna go home.” Chinen says. “My parents have come to visit and they are taking me and onechan out for dinner.”   
“Alright then.” Yamada says.   
“Don’t worry about showing me out, you look too cosy.” Chinen says.   
“Safe journey home!” Yamada says. Chinen shuts the door behind him, and Yuto peeks out of Yamada’s window to make sure Chinen has left the house before the two of them let out a massive breath that they didn’t realise they have been holding.  
“I feel really bad lying to Chii.” Yuto says as he slumps back next to Yamada, he reached out and stroke Yuto’s hair.   
“I know.” Yamada says. “But it’s for the best.” Yuto nods.   
“He’s too invested in our relationship.” Yuto says.   
“Or lack thereof.” Yamada laughs. Yuto snakes his hand up Yamada’s t-shirt and tickles his tummy. Yamada flinches and starts giggling.   
“Not telling me you’re not ticklish?” Yuto asks. He shakes his head.   
“You know anyway.” Yamada smiles, and Yuto wraps his arm round his middle. “Besides, I like it when you tickle me. It feels intimate.”   
“Don’t say that. I just want to do it all over again.” Yuto groans and throws his head on Yamada’s pillow that smells like talcum powder and roses. “You have to rest.” Yuto says.   
“I am sure we can compromise on that one.” Yamada says, reaching under Yuto’s t-shirt.   
“I am surprise you manage to walk into the rehearsal room like nothing happened.” Yuto answers. “You were complaining about not being able to walk only 24 hours before because your back is sore.”   
“You nearly broke me.” Yamada smirks. “But I guess if you have to endure scratches and bruises, I will have to endure the back pain.”   
“Think I should let you lie down next time.” Yuto mumbles.   
“I did.” Yamada blushes. “You practically bent me in half, I am not as flexible as you.”  
“Oh. It was THEN.” Yuto says, as if everything makes sense now. The bedroom door slowly opens and Yamada’s mother’s head pops in with her hands over her eyes.   
“Is it safe?” She jokes.   
“Yes.” they both say. She lifts her hands and smiles, then shut the door behind her.   
“I promise nothing happened.” Yamada says. “Especially when we have family around.”   
“‘Don’t ask, don’t tell’ policy.” She answers. “Now. If you two have enough of ‘being sick’, jeans on and come down. Dinner is nearly ready. Fifteen minutes.”   
“Thank you Okasan!” They both answer. She smiles and leaves them in Yamada’s room once again.   
“When do you think they’ll notice the note is for Raiya and not you, and the tension headache is Okasan’s sick note?” Yamada asks as the two of them climb out of Yamada’s bed and pulls a pair of jeans back on and takes it off again when he realises his feet aren’t appearing at the end of it. How did Chinen completely miss the fact that there are two pairs of jeans at the end of the bed, no one will knows.   
“Never.” Yuto answers, and catches the jeans that Yamada throws at him, the pair that he was trying to put in earlier. “We are just damn lucky that Raiya ate something dodgy on his last day and have to go to the doctors, and Okasan has a sick note for tension headache that morning worrying your whereabouts.”  
“I texted her. Not my fault if my phone died. Apple really needs to improve on their battery life.” Yamada smiles and close the gap between him and Yuto. “But thank god for Okasan. We wouldn’t have gotten a good enough excuse for forgetting about rehearsal yesterday.”   
“Good thinking on her part.” Yuto nods and looks down at him. “And like I said, whatever will be will be. Even excuses presented themselves for us so we can have a day to recover. I think Lady Luck is on our side.”  
“Don’t count in it.” Yamada says, his arms wrap round Yuto’s neck. “It’s not luck when it happens too often. I wouldn’t meddle with fate. We’ll have to be more careful. That’s the rule of nature.”   
“I hate rules.” Yuto wrinkles his nose and Yamada goes on his tip toes to press a lingering kiss on Yuto’s lips.   
“Dinner.” Yamada says against his lips.   
“Food isn’t my priority right now, and you look too delicious to walk away from.”   
“Tonight?” Yamada asks. “We might as well make the most of our ‘sick day’ before we have to go back to rehearsal.” Yuto press another kiss on Yamada’s lips.   
“Tonight.”   
“We just have to be quiet.”   
“Wasn’t there a blindfold and a gag in the goodie bag aneki got us?” Yuto smiles before they head down to the dining room.


End file.
